


She looks like you, Mulder.

by paranormalbouquet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, MSR, New Baby, fluff fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully have another child, a baby girl. They talk about how she looks like her parents and they decide what to name her. In this, William was never given up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She looks like you, Mulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is more of a fluff fanfic but it's my first one so i hope you enjoy it.

Dana Scully lies in her hospital bed-- just woken up-- Thinking. Thinking about a couple days ago, she gave birth to her new daughter. Thinking about when she told Mulder she was pregnant. Thinking about when she told him it was a girl and seeing the joy on his face. She looks over to her right to see Mulder sitting in a chair, sleeping. She looks around her hospital room and spots a clock. It reads "7:30am". Looking down from the clock and looking at Mulder again, Scully fell asleep. When she wakes, she sees Mulder sitting in the same chair he slept in holding his brand new baby girl.  
"Mulder..." Scully says quietly.  
"Oh, Scully. I didn't want to wake you."  
"What time is it?" Scully asks while using her hands to push herself up in her bed.  
"About five after ten." Mulder answers.  
She smiles. "Haven't slept in that long in forever." She says jokingly. "How's she doing?" Scully asks.  
"Wonderful." He says, as he looks in to the eyes of his beautiful, green eyed daughter. He smiles and looks up at Scully. "She so tiny."  
Scully looks down at her hospital sheets and smiles.  
"How are you feeling?" Mulder asks, still looking at Scully.  
She looks back up at Mulder.  
"I feel fine. Much better then yesterday."  
He smiles. "That's good." He looks back down at his daughter.  
Someone then knocks on the door of the hospital room.  
"Come in." Mulder says.  
Maggie Scully, Scully's mother, comes walking in, holding hands with her grandson, William, a cute little 4-year-old boy walking in with a head full of red hair, and bright blue eyes, matching Scully perfectly.  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
William attempts to jump up on the bed with his mom, but Mrs. Scully stops him.  
"Dana, I thought you and Fox would like to see William. And William was just begging to see mommy and daddy so I thought William would like to meet his new sister too."  
William walks over to the TV, grabs the remote and messes with the buttons.  
Mrs. Scully walks over to Scully and kisses her on the forehead.  
"How are you feeling, Dana?"  
"I feel fine, Mom. Thanks." Scully answers with a smile.  
Mrs. Scully walks over to Mulder and sits down in the chair next to him to look at her new granddaughter.  
"She's beautiful." Mrs. Scully says as she moves the blanket out of her granddaughters face.  
Mulder hands his daughter to Mrs. Scully. He then gets up and walks to William to swoop him up off his feet. William laughs.  
"Stop, daddy! That tickles!" William laughs.  
Mulder then gently sets William down next to his mother on her bed.  
"Now you be careful by Mommy, okay?" Mulder asks William. William then nods up and down with a big grin on his face. Mulder smiles. He walks back over by Mrs. Scully.  
"You know Fox, she looks a lot like you." Mrs. Scully says. Mulder grins.  
"Thanks for bringing William down here, mom." Scully says.  
"No problem, Dana. I'll see all four of you later." She hands back her granddaughter to Mulder and gets up to leave.  
"Bye Nana!" William yells.  
"Bye William." Mrs. Scully says back while waving goodbye.  
"Woah! Indoor voice, William." Scully says to William.  
William uses his hand to pretend like he is zipping his mouth closed. Scully chuckles and pretends to unzip his mouth.  
Mulder gets up and walks over to Scully's bed. He hands her there daughter.  
"Who's that daddy?" William asks.  
"Your new sister." Mulder answers as he pulls up a chair to the bed to be closer to his family.  
Mulder takes William off the bed and sets him on his knee. He then scoots his chair closer to Scully so William can get a better look at his new Sister.  
"Mulder... Did you seriously..." Scully says. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back on her bed and chuckles a little bit at what she just saw.  
"What? What did I do?" Mulder smiles being a little serious wondering what he did. Realizing, "Oooohhh.. You mean her little hat?" Mulder says as he looks at his baby girl who is wearing a pink hat with a tiny UFO on it and inside the UFO, a little green alien.  
"I almost didn't buy it 'cause the alien wasn't gray... But I couldn't find any other hat with a gray alien so I just got this one." Mulder explains while smiling.  
"Two things, Mulder. Where in the world did you find this and why did you buy it?" Scully asks while still smirking but in a 'not impressed' sort of way.  
"Well, that's not important right now. I found it and I liked it. If you want to go out and find a hat with a little microscope or test tubes on it, be my guest."  
Scully smiles and looks down at her daughter. She takes off the hat to look at her daughters beautiful head of dark hair.  
"You know, my mom is right, Mulder. She looks like you." Scully says while looking down at the little brown haired beauty with glimmering green eyes.  
"Of corse she looks like me. I mean this little guy," Mulder puts his hand on William's head and wiggles his hand a little. "Red hair, blue eyes. Like you, Scully."  
Scully smiles, still looking down at her daughter.  
"I guess that's a good thing, that she looks like me, 'cause now I know she's gonna get my good looks." Mulder quips.  
Scully rolls her eyes and smirks.  
"What should we name her, Mulder?" Scully asks.  
Mulder answers "Uh. I was kinda thinking... Hope."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading;)


End file.
